


Terrence talks to One-One

by yd12k



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: So One-One was kind of the villian this season huh?, at least part of the system that was the real villian, fix-some of it, i guess, this fic tries and fix some of that but also still glosses over a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd12k/pseuds/yd12k
Summary: Terrence "don't kick me" the Toad had a tough life, but he's made it better through some good old organizing of the working class.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Terrence talks to One-One

I begin at the start. “First, I spent my entire existence in one room. Trapped. In a hell of your making.”

He puts the tip of his pencil to his lower dot, as though it was a mouth. “Uhhuh, uhhuh.”

“Then Jesse and the reflection girl came along-” “Actually, I think she picked a name after she left. Sea? River? Something watery.” He interrupts in his cheerful tone of voice, before interrupting himself in his sad voice and telling me to continue.

“Long story short, I was finally free. I made my way to the lucky cat car, and set up a business the only way I knew how. I thought I was choosing, but if I never knew another option, was it really a choice at all? And now I was trapped again! Both by my own ignorance, and the catipalistic system of the car, not to mention its devaluation of denizen contributions.”

“The wage gap truly is a powerful tool of the system to create and oppress a lower class.”

“Yes, but you’re the system! Don’t you see! You’re the one in charge!”

“I guide and protect the system, I never designed it!” the passionate one says, before the other one adds “It just is, and there is nothing we can do about it, so it’s best to roll over and accept our lot in life.”

“My lot to get kicked around, and your lot as effective god of this place, you mean.”

“Exactly! Oh, I’m so glad you understand!”

“… In any case, my new hell did not last long before the Apex showed up, destroying the catnival. And they kicked me! They didn’t even pay!”

“Apex has been a thorn in my side ever since I returned to my post. Amelia really messed up the system when she screwed up the pods.”

“The system has always been screwed up, valuing passengers over its denizens. Apex’s belief that we’re philosophical zombies is an extreme example, but it fits the overall trend of depersonalization caused by this system.”

“I think you mean dehumanization. Depersonalization is a form of dissociatio-” “Not all of us are human. And we’re saying that doesn’t make us lesser.”

“Still, I can’t just change the system. If I let everyone off this train, Earth would run out of space!”

“Oh, I think most of the denizens don’t wish to leave the train. Earth seems like a mess. No, we want freedom of movement, more time off, not to get kicked. Basic things.”

“That sounds reasonable. Can I help?”

“Oh, we already restructured parts of the train to give those to us. Marked the newly impassable cars too, so no-one gets trapped inside them, and created a ‘traintrain’ that takes people from one car to another.”

“So what do you need my help for?”

“Please stop creating new lifeforms meant to be eternally tortured.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course realistically Terrence and co shouldn't leave the ~~means of production~~ ability to make cars in the hands of one-one, and also he shouldn't go alone given that One-One has guns and ~~the proletariat~~ he doesn't. Also as Lake showed talking to ~~the people in power~~ One-One doesn't work because they don't view ~~us~~ her as person with intrinsic worth and rights.


End file.
